


Complete Lack of Control

by Sashaya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, and logic, lack of reason, warnings for the show in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’s screwing with your head, lures you in and you feel like you’re being pressed into a wall, like you’re being crowded by your own being and you feel dizzy, light-headed, faint. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete Lack of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nehelena, my love and beta!

Knife twisted inside your heart and you howl with pain and your mind is running, you’re running in circles, you’re hunting wind and despair and emptiness.

And he’s there looking at you, judging, evaluating, knowing.

_Heknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknows_

You can’t run, pinned down by his calm, calculated gaze and you feel embarrassed, when your breath quickens and your blood boils so loudly in your veins. 

There’s a plea, right at the end of your tongue, ready to be spat out _‘stop!stop!stopstopstop’_ but your lips are sealed and you can’t, won’t utter a word, let out a whisper. 

He’s screwing with your head, lures you in and you feel like you’re being pressed into a wall, like you’re being crowded by your own being and you feel dizzy, light-headed, faint. 

You know, feel, understand and you’re still not running, not bolting from your seat like it’s on fire. You give him time, time to tempt you, pull you, plant a seed of _something_ inside your mind and wait for it to bloom, bloom into _something_ that feeds on darkness, your darkness and his own. 

It’s like a touch, _touchtouchtouchtouchtouch_ and it burns and makes you swallow loudly and you’re a madman, insane on another level, you’re crossing the borders of sign _‘do not thread. deep water’._ You’re trying to turn back, save yourself, there’s still reason, order inside, but you’re stuck halfway between murderer and his victim and it presses on you, presses you down and you can’t breathe and you’re losing it, losing purpose, logic, faith.

And he’s there just looking, _looking!_ and killing you with your sick fascination, with your need and want to be there, be so mesmerized, hypnotized and lost, oh so lost!

It’s freaky, it’s freaky, freaky, freaky! _freaky! freaky!_ It’s screwing with your head and scaring you shitless and luring you more and more like a moth to the flame.

There’re alarms blaring in your head, screaming red and red and _crimson_ and you need more or maybe less because you cannot decide. 

And he’s there _theretheretherethere_ , not saying a word, just being, just like you are and he knows _knowsknowsknowsknows_ everything and you still don’t run, don’t snap free, don’t pull the trigger with your shaking, trembling fingers.

You’re his prey and his entertainment and you were lost from the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as my take on what Will may feel while dealing with Dr. Lecter but it turns out to be a little more... universal. I think that every fan might go/went/still is through some similiar feelings considering 'Hannibal'.  
> All in all, I hope you enjoyed it - no matter how you looked at it.


End file.
